1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a flight safety system and more particularly to a method and apparatus for preventing accidents resulting from pilot command errors or equipment malfunctions during the flight of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, alarm systems have sounded to indicate that a major problem has occurred on the aircraft that the flight crew must attend to immediately, e.g.:
a. The aircraft""s speed has exceeded a predetermined safe mach level, e.g. 0.86 mach.
b. Cabin pressure has fallen below acceptable levels.
c. The autopilot has become disconnected for reasons other than pilot command.
d. Fire indication.
e. Improper take-off or landing configurations.
Heretofore, the pilot of the aircraft has been depended upon to respond to events a. through e.
Prior systems failures aboard the aircraft such as failure of the instrument landing system, automatic braking system, autopilot etc. have heretofore afforded the pilot of the aircraft no known remedy except to fly the aircraft with such systems inoperative.
The present invention provides support services for equipment aboard an aircraft normally heretofore available only at a ground service facility.
Input signals from equipment aboard the aircraft are coupled via a data link to corresponding ground equipment continuously maintained as a standard by e.g. the manufacturer. An equipment substitution signal commands an output signal from the ground equipment standard to be substituted for the equipment output signal aboard the aircraft. The output signal transmitted from the ground equipment is an information signal transmitted over a data link reconditioned as required to the proper signal level required by the equipment aboard the aircraft. An equipment substitution signal is generated in response to comparison of the aircraft equipment signal with the standard.
Failure of airborne equipment does not result in loss of this equipment during flight thus handicapping the pilot in flight of the aircraft.
A further important feature of the system of the present invention is the provision for override of pilot control when a pilot command error is detected. A pilot command error may occur when an incorrect flight configuration and operating parameters are detected whether voluntary or involuntary. The present system provides immediate override should this be necessary in the event of pilot inability to respond through immediate voice communication where time permits. The present ground system override permits a pilot at the ground station through activated ground controls corresponding to the aircraft""s flight controls to fly the aircraft. The pilot in command at the ground station may, instead of controlling the flight of the aircraft manually, utilize a flight control computer containing further flight control programming not available to the pilot flight control computer, e.g. containing programs for flying the aircraft in rarely occurring emergency situations such as loss of a functioning control surface where immediate control signals are required in response to uncontrolled maneuvering of the aircraft which control signals are based upon understanding and calculations of flow physics.